Unforgetable First Kiss
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: gimana lika-liku usaha naruto untuk mendapatkan first kiss.nya hinata? This is it, fic abal ala autor lian. Rnr please..


**THE UNFORGETABLE FIRST KISS**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NarutoxHinata**

**Genre: Romance, Humor(?)**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, typo, mengerikan, ide pasaran tapi keren. Kalau mau ngeflame dimohon gunakan hati nurani anda #plak**

**Naruto's pov**

Gadis itu tampak masih menundukkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang ia sembunyikan dariku. Aku bisa melihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya yang putih. Ada apa? Apa yang kau sembunyikan?. Pertanyaan itu ingin sekali kuucapkan. Tapi aku tau, ia tak akan menjawab sekalipun aku bertanya 1000 kali. Tak apa. Bagiku yang terpenting adalah ia tetap berada di hadapanku.

Aku dan dia masih diam dan saling berkutat pada pikiran masing-masing yang tak berujung dan tak jua memperolah kesimpulan. Aku berhenti. Aku memilih untuk memperhatikan wajahnya yang luar biasa cantik dan sifatnya yang mengagumkan. Tubuhnya semampai, rambutnya berwarna indigo, matanya berwarna lavender yang amat lembut. Aku memang sangat beruntung memilikinya. Aku tau dia sadar bahwa sejak tadi aku memandangi wajahnya, membuat semburat merah di wajahnya semakin kentara. Aku paling suka itu. Aku baru sadar, ternyata aku genit juga.

Aku rasa aku mulai bosan dengan keadaan diam ini, ayo Naruto, temukan ide. Jangan diam seperti ini, tunjukkan keberanianmu. Kau harus mengatakannya, demi harga dirimu. Semangat….!

"emmmm….Hinata-chan…..". ucapku pelan agak ragu-ragu. Kami-sama tolong aku, aku telah bertobat.

"iya Naruto-kun…". Aduh suara itu manis sekali. Kalau bukan karena ayahmu yang galak itu sudah ku bawa pulang kau.

"ano…emmmm…". Aku masih ragu-ragu.

"iya…?". Hinata nampaknya penasaran. Tapi sekarang giliranku yang seperti cacing kapanasan. Ayolah katakana kalau kau ingin menciumnya. Gampang kan?

"emmm…".

"apa…..?".

"ano…boleh aku pinjam toilet?".

'Deggg….!'

' Baka….!kau bilang apa Naruto? Bodoh, kok bisa seperti itu. Ah…..'

"si-si-silahkan-saja…". Jawab Hinata terbata-bata. Lho dia kok jadi gagap begitu. Aku kan hanya mau pinjam toilet, bukan menciumnya. Baru segini saja kau sudah gagap bagaimana kalau ku cium jangan-jangan kau langsung bisu seketika. Tidaaaaaakkkk…..!

"terima kasih…". Aku mengucapkan sambil tersenyum. Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah.

Sepanjang jalan menuju pulang aku hampir gila karena kebodohanku tadi. Kenapa harus toilet?. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau aku ingin menciumya. Dasar pecundang. Padahal aku sudah 2 bulan berpacaran dengan gadis hyuuga yang manis dan-ehm-mempesona itu. Tapi aku belum pernah menciumnya. Sungguh prestasi yang amat sangat memalukan. Coba bayangkan, sakura hampir tiap hari dengan sasuke. Shikamaru, si bocah nanas itu malah sudah menikah dengan temari, entah apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan. Aku yakin sekali, pasti lebih dari sekedar mencium. Ayolah jangan jadi Uzumaki yang memalukan. Bagaimana kalau tou-san tau? Aku pasti ditertawakan siang malam.

Tapi aku tak tega kalau harus mencium seorang gadis hyuuga yang ku cintai ini. Dia gadis yang berbeda. Aku sama sekali tak pernah memaksakan keinginanku padanya. Seorang uzumaki bisa luluh oleh seorang gadis hyuuga. Perlu dicatat dalam sejarah bumi konoha tercinta.

Aku masih ingat saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, coba tebak, apa yang terjadi:

Langsung diterima

Pikir-pikir dulu

Ditolak (aku rasa itu jawaban ternorak yang pernah ada, aku kan sudah jadi kekasihnya)

Diam dan tersenyum manis padaku.

Tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Teeeeetttt…toooootttt…..

Jawaban anda salah semua…huuuuuu….

Perlu diketahui saja, pertama kali aku bilang bahwa aku mencintai Hinata, gadis itu langsung pingsan di tempat. _What the hell…! _Dia kira aku hantu yang naksir bidadari apa?! Jangan bilang kalau memang tampangku ini mirip lampir ya…! Tapi syukurlah, Hinata menerima cinta dari babang Naruto yang-ehm-puallingg ghuantheng ini….muahahahahahaha…..

Kembali ke lap-eh salah-kembali ke pokok permasalahan. Saudara-saudara, seorang uzumaki Naruto belum mendapat ciuman pertama dari sang pacar hyuuga Hinata. _Terus aku harus gantung diri gitu?_ Ya jangan dong, nanti Hinata-chan ku diambil oleh si ngek-ngok Kiba rese itu. Aku tau Kiba rese itu menyukai Hinata-chan ku yang unyu-unyu berat itu. Matanya selalu hijau tiap melihat Hinata. Ah, rasanya ingin kumakan hidup-hidup mamalia bertaring yang berdarah hangat itu-halah bahasanya-.

Ahaaaa….! Oooouuuuu yeeeaaahhhh….!

Ternyata otak uzumaki naruta tak se-dodol yang dibilang orang. Aku dapat ide cemerlang. Yuhuuuuu…lihat saja nanti, teman-temanku pasti akan kagum dengan kehebatan ku. Sik…asik….tunggu saja Hinataku yang unyu-unyu aku akan membuatmu semakin mencintaiku.

**End Naruto's pov**

Bruuummmm…brummm….

Deru suara motor ninja keluaran terbaru itu nampak berhenti di sebuah taman kecil di seberang jalan. Terlihat sosok pemuda nampak melepas helmnya, dan….

Slash…

Rambut pirangnya bergerak diterpa angin, terlihat berantakan namun malah membuatnya semakin tampan. Kulitnya berwarna caramel. Matanya berwarna blue sapphire yang kali ini terlihat begitu sumringah. Tubuhnya yang kekar dan bidang itu terlihat atletis sekali. Ia membuka resleting jaketnya dan turun dari motor yang baru saja ia parkir. Sesegera mungkin ia menggandeng gadisnya yang sudah terlebih dulu turun. Terlihat semburat merah di pipi gadis itu. Pasti ia sedang terpesona dengan pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan masuk ke area taman. Si gadis Nampak tak begitu kesulitan mengimbangi langkah sang pemuda yang agak lebar. Namun ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya tanpa mau menatap lelaki yang tengah menggandengnya dengan tingkat ke-PD-an yang luar biasa akut. Semburat merah masih saja terlihat di kedua pipi mulusnya itu.

"emmm, Hinata-chan, kenapa kau tidak bertanya…?". Tanya Naruto sembari tetap menggandeng tangan kekasihnya itu.

"ano, Tanya apa naru-kun?". Hinata balik bertanya.

"pewh….kenapa tidak Tanya kita mau kemana?".

"untuk apa? Toh aku denganmu. Tak masalah". Ucap Hinata malu-malu. Membuat Naruto muncul setan jailnya.

"bagaimana kalau ku ajak kau terjun dari lembah akhir tempat aku bertengkar dengan Teme dulu?". Naruto tersenyum jahil lebih tepatnya hampir mirip setan yang sukses memasukkan manusia dalam neraka.

" Naruto-kun…!". Hinata Nampak mengembungkan pipinya. Kelihatanya ia cemberut. Membuat ekspresi Naruto berubah jadi setan kelaparan.

"Eh…aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah begitu". Naruto memohon pada Hinata membuat gadis itu kembali memerah. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa dengan gadis ini? Kenapa dia selalu memerah tiap kali berhadapan dengan Naruto. Jangan-jangan kelainan.(*di geplak Naruto. Naruto: woy Lian, sekali lagi lu ngatain cewe' gue, elu yang gue terjunin dari lembah akhir. Nyahoook…!)

" jangan bicara begitu, aku takut Naru-kun".

" iya sayang….". halah bahasanya.

Mereka berdua lalu berhenti di tepi danau buatan kecil yang terdapat di tengah taman. Suasana Nampak lengang, hanya ada beberapa orang yang tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Keduanya duduk disebuah bangku kecil yang tepat menghadap kearah danau.

Perlahan namun tak pasti naru meraih jemari tangan Hinata yang nganggur di atas bangku. Awalnya Hinata terkejut namun ia berhasil meredam keinginannya untuk pingsan-uuaappphaaa…!pingsan lagi…?!-. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, Hinata nampak kelabakan dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Naruto semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Tinggal 2 sentimeter lagi, ciuman pertama akan sukses, dan dia tidak akan jadi bahan tertawaan teman-temanya.

1….

2…

3…

Sedikit lagi….

'Stooooooooooooop…!'

***Naruto: woe Lian, apa-apaan sih lu, dikit lagi nih. Kelamaan gua gebok lu…!**

***Lian: eh mesum, terserah gue dong! Yang bikin adegan kan gue! Muahaaaahaha(tertawa nista).**

***Naruto: eh, lu mau apa? Cepetan ngomong!**

***Lian: elu sih maen nyosor aje, liat noh wajah cewek elu kayak tomat rebus. Gak kasihan ape elu. Gue sih kasihan.**

***Naruto: kasihan ya kasihan sendiri aje, kagak usah ajak-ajak gue. Ini kan jatah gue!**

***Lian:lagian lu kagak lihat leher cewek elu?**

***Naruto: ngapaen?gua kan mau nyium dia, bukan mau liatin dia.(siapin rasengan)**

***Lian: eh blo'on…!makanya otak itu di pake, jangan dianggurin..! dimakan ulet noh…!**

***Naruto: rese lu…! Apaan cepetan ngomong. Kasihan Hinata gue…!**

***Lian: lihat noh leher cewek elu, kalung yang elu kasih ada kagak. Jangan merem aje…! Dasar bego…! Itu aja pesan dari saya, dadah…boft…!**

Naruto tercekat, wajahnya menjauh dari Hinata tiba-tiba. Blue saphirenya membelalak lebar. Hinata hanya melongo menatap Naruto yang tidak jadi memberikan first kiss-nya. Semburat merah di wajahnya digantikan oleh gurat khawatir bercampur takut. Takut kalau telah terjadi sesuatu.

"Hinata-chan, mana kalung yang ku berikan padamu..?!". Naruto menatap Hinata lekat dengan tatapan yang amat sangat tajam, setajam silet.

"oh…ano…". Hinata meraba lehernya yang saat ini polos tanpa kalung berliontinkan NH yang dikelilingi oleh pola hati pemberian Naruto saat Hinata ulang tahun.

"di mana, jawab aku….Hinata-chan..!?". Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata yang terpaku.

"kalungnya….".

"dimana…?!".

"sepertinya tertinggal di rumah Kiba-kun…". Hinata Nampak menahan air matanya.

'Uuuuuaaaapppphhhaaaa…..! Kiba-kun?! Kalungnya tertinggal di rumah Kiba rese, mocil, kampret gila sialan itu?! Hinata kau melakukan apa di sana? Kenapa kalungnya lepas. Sialan kau Kiba. Awas saja akan ku bunuh kau. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?! Kenapa aku jadi seperti orang bodoh di saat aku mau mencium Hinata untuk yang pertama kali. Kami-sama tolong aku, jangan buat aku memarahi gadis manis ini. Aku tak tega. Tapi dia membuat kalungnya tertinggal di rumah Kiba rese sialan itu. Tidaaak….! Hinata sayang kau telah menghancurkanku. Aku kecewa padamu.'

"tertinggal ya, kau berbuat apa saja di sana sampai kalung itu tertinggal?". Naruto terlihat amat sangat kecewa. Pandangannya Nampak lesu sekaligus suram. Ia berpaling dari Hinata.

"gomenasai Naruto-kun, aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkannya." Hinata mulai terisak, wajahnya tertunduk lebih dalam dari biasanya.

"lalu, di mana kalungnya sekarang? Kau tak punya niat untuk mengambilnya, kan?. Kenapa tidak dibuang saja?". Nada Naruto semakin rendah. Ia terlihat begitu kecewa sehingga memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata.

"tidak Naruto, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu ceroboh".

" sedang apa kau di rumah Kiba…?".

"ano…."

"sedang apa?".

"aku-….".

"kuantar kau pulang". Naruto merampas paksa tangan Hinata. Membuat gadis itu meringis agak kesakitan. Hinata menurut saja, dengan susah payah ia mengimbangi langkah pemuda itu yang terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Naruto seperti menutup telinga atas apa yang terjadi pada gadisnya itu. Wajahnya merah nampak begitu marah. Pikiranya kalut dan melayang-layang entah kemana. Terbayang apa saja yang telah Hinata dan Kiba lakukan sampai Hinata harus melepas kalung pemberiannya itu.

'lihat saja aku akan buat perhitungan, berani-beraninya si Kiba kampret itu membuat Hinata-ku melepas kalung dariku. Dia pikir dia siapa?. Aku bunuh kau nanti' teriak Naruto dalam hatinya. Serasa ia ingin meledak saja.

Malamnya Naruto tak dapat tidur. Masih terbayang leher polos Hinata yang tanpa kalung darinya itu. Juga apa saja yang telah dilakukan Hinata sampai ia harus melepas kalungnya.

'sial…..!' Naruto membanting guling yang tadi melingkari tubuhnya.

Esoknya Naruto segera mencari Kiba. Dia menemui Kiba di tempat pemuda itu biasa nonkrong.

"sialan loe…!". Bentak Naruto sembari meninjukan tangannya tepat di pipi Kiba. Kiba hanya meringis sambil mengusap darah segar di sudut bibirnya." lue nusuk gua dari belakang, temen macam apa lu…?!".

"eh…tunggu bentar, ada apa ini? Kenapa elu dateng-dateng maen nonjok gua? Kesurupan setan apaan lu…?!". Kiba ikutan mencak-mencak tak terima dirinya dibentak oleh Naruto.

"elu ngapain aje ama Hinata gue? Kenapa kalungnya ada sama elu…?!".

"itu…" Kiba Nampak gugub dan salah tingkah. Percekcokan mulut itu menimbulkan keramaian yang cukup padat di sekitar mereka.

"hn, gak bisa jawab kan lu…?! kuso…!". Naruto semakin membabi buta menghajar Kiba. Kiba pun tak terima dan berbalik memukuli keduanya terlihat lebam dan darah mengalir dari sudut bibir masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Hinata tampak terengah-engah membelah kerumunan orang yang menonton acara sirkus 2 monyet itu.

"hentikan…! Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun…!." Seketika keduanya berhenti.

"sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi? Ada apa Hinata-chan? Jangan buat aku seperti orang bodoh…!". Naruto berteriak-teriak seperti orang frustasi berat. Eh bukannya memang benar bahwa Naruto itu bodoh?. " Katakaaaannn…!". Hinata dan Kiba hanya diam dan melempar pandangan pada masing-masing.

"eh bocah rubah, asal elu tau aja, sebenarnya gua disuruh ngrahasiain ini dari elu, tapi gua kasihan ama elu. Gini loh, kemaren gua lihat cewek elu nangis, pas gua tanya ternyata kalung dari elu putus. Ya udah gua ambil aja, mau gua benerin. Pas udah bener mau diambil ama si Hinata, gara-gara kelamaan ngobrol jadi ntu kalung ketinggalan di apartemen gue. Gitu loh…". Kiba menjelaskan sambil nyengir kesakitan.

"uuuuaaappphhhaaaa….?!". Naruto melotot tajam kea rah Kiba.

"yah si dia kagak percaya, Tanya noh ama do'i loe".

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, tanda meminta penjelasan.

"i-i-ya…Naruto-kun". Jawab Hinata gagap.

Seketika Naruto lemas. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di jalan begitu saja , ia tertunduk lesu penuh penyesalan. Ia menyesal karena sudah marah-marah pada Hinata dan membiarkan Hinata. Tanpa komando Hinata pun mendekat dan berlutut di hadapan Naruto. Seketika Naruto meraih tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya erat. Air mata Hinata Nampak mengalir di bahu Naruto. Naruto mengelus punggung Hinata, air matanya pun ikut mengalir, tak banyak namun cukup menunjukkan bahwa Naruto amat sangat menyesal.

"gomenasai Hinata-chan…..". ucap Naruto singkat.

"iya Naruto-kun, ku obati lukamu sekarang".

Hinata tampak menggandeng Naruto. Aneh sekali, sekarang giliran Hinata yang mengambil peran. Tak tampak sedikitpun gurat merah di pipinya. Malah yang tampak adalah tatapan penuh kasih sayang kepada sang kekasih

Naruto POV_

Aku masih saja memandangi wajah Hinata yang tengah mengobati luka di wajahku. Dia cantik sekali. Apalagi dengan gurat malu-malunya itu. Aku sendiri amat sangat menyesal karena telah menyakiti Hinata. Tapi untunglah dia melupakannya. Lupakan.

Tunggu dulu…ini Lian sialan ngapain muncul sih, ganggu pemandanganku saja.

***Naruto: woy Lian, ngapain muncul di saat kayak beginian…?(melotot ala setan)**

***Lian: suka-suka donk…!yang bikin aktifitas elu kan gua…**

***Naruto: alah, banyak omong lu, ada apaan….?**

***Lian: ada kejutan buat bocah rubah…  
*Naruto: (siapin resengan) lu ngatain bocah rubah lagi gua rasengan tu mulut…nyahookk….!**

***Lian: muahahahahaha….!damai bruder….kali ini gua baek ame elu…lu bakal dapet kesempatan kedua….**

***Naruto: kesempatan kedua apaan Lian…?**

***Lian: eh bocah gemblung..! kalo gua kasih tau namanya bukan kejutan….**

***Naruto: (nyengir gaje)**

***Lian: udah, balik sono ama cewek elu, kasihan noh….gua kembali ke alam gua dulu yak…dadah…kembali ke TKP…! Boooofffttt…..**

***Naruto: baka…!**

"Hinata-chan,,,maafkan aku…". Aku memegang tangan Hinata yang dari tadi mengompres wajahku yang lebam.

"ano,,,aku sudah memaafkanmu Naruto-kun". Hinata menyembunyikan lagi wajahnya dariku.

Aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Wajahnya merah lagi. Ini dia kesempatan yang di bilang Lian tadi. Ooouuu….yeeeahhh….aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan memulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami berdua. Oh my god, Hinata cuanthik bhuuuanghet kalo dilihat dari dekat. Ajaib….! Hinata juga ambil bagian, ia juga ikut ambil andil dalam rangka eliminasi-ria jarak kami. Yuhuuuuu…..

1…

2..

3…

Dadah semuanya….(*adegan disensor Lian, takut digaplok emak-emak kalo anaknya baca ni tulisan. Skip time…..)

Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya….!

Nyahahahahaha….!

Kali ini aku berhasil memberi first kiss pada Hinata, tidak berlebihan, namun cukup manis bagiku. Ciuman waktu wajah babak belur ternyata 'wow' juga. Perlu diketahui saja kalau aku mencium Hinata tidak lebih dari 3 menit. Setelah itu ia sudah megap-megap kehabisan nafas. Hinata-ku amatir ternyata. Ketika pertama kali, seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. Aku sendiri dibuat terkejut olehnya. Tentu saja, wajah Hinata amat sangat merah selesai aku menciumnya. Sik….ashik…..my first kiss sukses.

This is my unforgetable first kiss….

I love Hinata,,,,,,,not only to kiss you but to love you…..

End

Wokeh mina-san, itu fic aku. Hehehe….fic ancur bin abal. Saya mohon jangan nge-flame yah. Kasihan akunya. Tapi jangan lupa ripieuw yah….lian tunggu….


End file.
